


Stuff we did

by plahstiktaest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Dream XD is once again a dick, Dream is finally free, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Sapnap DID say he would kill him if he escaped, it's pretty sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plahstiktaest/pseuds/plahstiktaest
Summary: Dream is finally set free.“ Compared to me, you’re,” he raises his foot again, slams his heel down on Sapnap’s head, “nothing!!”Sapnap doesn’t move. His body stays tensed but he doesn’t stir when Dream steps away from him slowly, when the crazed man spits an uncomfortable amount of blood to the side and breathes heavily.Satisfied with the idea of leaving this body here for someone to find.Dream turns around and takes in a reedy breath, his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head and his throat nearly folds in on itself when he takes a painful step forwards. He relishes the feeling of the freezing rain that soothes his burning bruises and cleans his open wounds. He closes his eyes.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Stuff we did

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to my fic, "Chirp", which is related to my AU in which DreamXD is evil and possesses Dream without anyone knowing.  
> I want to say now that all of my fics are named after songs that I think fit their mood. For this one, I chose "Stuff we did" from Pixar's UP.  
> A close second would be the piano cover of Kanye West's "Runaway".  
> I literally hate how i wrote this one so much but it's the best i've got for this idea and i love the idea too much to NOT post about it.  
> Enjoy!

The smoke is suffocating. 

Each breath he takes is like inhaling fistfuls of sawdust. It makes his shoulders shake, makes his eyes water and his legs quiver with each uncertain step he takes through the rubble, blinded by clouds of ruin. Moments pass and the clashing sound of sword against sword draws nearer.

He decides to close the gap. 

When the cloud breaks around him and his watery eyes can finally focus, he watches as the loyal warden is kicked down. The first and last prisoner of Pandora’s Vault stands over him bloody and bruised, beads of sweat drip down his arms, his eyes are bloodshot, his hair is heavy with ash. He looks insane. So insane that it makes the ravenette bystander freeze with fear while he raises the sword, smiling, and swings downwards. 

A flash of blazing fire darts between them and iron clashes with netherite. Unphased by this interruption, the prisoner’s gaze darkens as he stares down at the blaze-born knight who engulfs himself in popping flame. His blue eyes are sparking with hatred and disgust and regret and he digs his heels into the ground, leans forward, begins pushing the escapee away from the fallen warden. Finally their swords scrape against each other and separate long enough for one to have their hand at a blow, the other to block it. 

“ Dream.” Sapnap grunts as he swings down on Dream, his blade blocked yet again, “ _What_ are you doing?!” 

The lack of response only angers him further, makes the flames on his arms grow brighter, stronger. For a second he thinks he catches a glimpse of fear in Dream’s jaded green eyes and the thought of stopping their fight crosses his mind. In that moment, Dream’s movements stutter. When he goes in to stab Sapnap his arm stops mid-air and he instead kicks the younger man in the chest before the flames can stick to his old clothing. As the blaze-born staggers backwards the blonde turns tail and disappears through the smoke. 

Knowing where he’s headed, determined to end this bullshit once and for all, Sapnap looks over his shoulder, sees that Sam is already being assisted by Ponk, then chases after Dream without a word. 

His flame is gone as quick as it came and he’s sprinting through the woods following the trampled trail that Dream has left behind. So messy it almost feels like he’s left this trail on purpose to throw Sapnap off. Trusting his instinct the knight continues even through the sudden onslaught of freezing rain that pelts down on him like bullets. The forest floor soon becomes slippery, every surface is coated in ice and the tracks become harder to follow. He finds himself slowing to a steady stalk through the thick rain when he feels himself getting closer to his target. Finally, when a sneaking suspicion becomes strong enough, Sapnap stops dead in his tracks. Almost immediately he hears the shattering of glass sheets underfoot and when he snaps his head towards the noise, flickering blue meets dusty green. 

At the same second Dream turns and darts away, Sapnap is already sprinting after him with his sword held tight in hand. 

~~Chasing after the blonde, the sun kissing their skin, their eyes sparkling with mischief, so happy and free he feels like he could fly.~~

His chest begins to burn and his headband begins collecting sweat but still he chases after the other, fueled by vengeance and hatred and feelings of betrayal. The way Dream changed so suddenly had always confused Sapnap. Was Dream always that cynical? Had he been manipulating Sapnap and George into thinking he was good? It makes him feel stupid and worthless to be fooled so easily by such an idiot. Clear as day he sees how tainted Dream’s spirit is and he hates the man more and more with each second that passes. 

They make it to a barely frozen over creek created by jagged rocks and icy promises of injury and Dream hesitates- his head twitches strangely -and he jumps over the creek clumsily, uncharacteristically. Sapnap is encouraged by this thinking that he’s growing tired. It’s only a matter of time before he catches up with him and does good on his promise. 

The canopy above them grows thicker. So thick in fact that the freezing rain becomes almost entirely blocked out by the tangled roof of branch and leaf and Sapnap loses sight of his target. Fog crawls around him, circles him, and all the trees look the same. Faint whispering makes the hair on the back of his neck rise. It sounds like two different people, like they’re arguing, and Sapnap thinks for a moment that perhaps Dream has called in that favor that Technoblade owes him. Sapnap of course would most likely be able to hold his own in that fight- he’s come closer than _anyone_ ever has to killing the man more than once. 

Still, the thought of fighting him and Dream at once scares the ever-loving fuck out of him. He just doesn’t want to show it. 

Sapnap turns his back for one second and is tackled to the ground, thrown off guard by the hateful scream that comes from Dream when he jumps down from an old tree. They crash into the mud, Sapnap’s eyes water when he’s punched and he grits his teeth, bares them with defiance, ignites flames all over his arm. Dream barks a curse when his hand is burned and rolls off of the younger in pain, scrambling to his feet after deciding to ignore the pain. 

Sapnap barely has time to get onto his knees before he’s narrowly dodging an iron sword to the back and blocking it again with his own. Their swords crash together loudly, the sounds make him cringe and his arms begin to quiver despite him not growing tired. At one point, Sapnap sends the blade ripping into the flesh on Dream’s chest in one neat swipe that rips through the fabric of the man’s stained green hoodie. The blonde’s eyes once again flicker with fear and when he jolts back, he looks at Sapnap as if pleading the younger to not hurt him. 

How dare he try to manipulate him even now? 

Dream’s head twitches to the side again (much too quick to be natural) and his expression changes far too quickly. Sapnap’s stomach twists at the sight. 

He remembers some time ago, before the fall of L’Manburg and before the withers, where Dream had been trying to tell him something serious. George had been there, too, but was too occupied with sorting out his foraged herbs to give any insight to the conversation. Dream had been interrupting and pleading with Sapnap to listen to him- that he found something and it wasn’t leaving him alone -but George had quickly silenced him with a light hearted change of subject, not exactly aware of what Dream had been trying to say anyways. 

Their fight resumes, both men land damaging hits on one another and they’re beginning to grow tired. 

There was another time- some time after Schlatt’s death -where Dream had come to Sapnap’s house with a broken arm and bloodshot eyes. The poor thing looked scared to death, paranoid and silent and refused to talk until Sapnap had given him a potion of healing. Even then, Dream had been so scared to say anything that all he had told Sapnap was that he was being watched. Hearing that had scared the shit out of him, but days later Dream had acted as if nothing happened. 

Thunder booms overhead and claps violently and Sapnap shouts over the noise in pain when Dream’s sword cuts deep into one of his arms. His sword is thrown out of his hands, too far from him to chase after, so when Dream swings a killing blow at his neck Sapnap ducks and charges at the blonde’s bloody abdomen. It knocks the air out of the older and stuns him enough for Sapnap to pin him to the floor and punch him in the face repeatedly. 

~~They wrestle in the sweet smelling grass for a few moments laughing and teasing and George is commentating on the action with a smile on his face. Sapnap is thrown to the side by Dream and George is pulled to the ground by Sapnap’s hand, falls over the two with a screech of protest. Dream laughs harder when George squirms out of Sapnap’s hold and picks a crushed up lilac out of his messy hair.~~

All of the lies. All of the people he hurt. The relationships he destroyed. It all comes back to him now and Sapnap can’t seem to stop punching Dream and he can see how the man’s expression changes into a pleading, bloody, terrified face of hurt. He tries to speak, says Sapnap’s name and holds his shaking hands up best he can. There's something different in Dream’s eyes when he does this. 

“ Sap- Sap!! Stop!! Please- It’s me!! It’s me!!” Dream pleads, makes Sapnap’s eyes water. Why is he making this so difficult?! Why does he have to keep trying this?! Can’t he just accept that Sapnap isn’t going to be tricked anymore?! 

But he gasps when Dream’s head twitches to the side so hard that it should have broken his neck. His expression twists in pain, goes blank, then stretches with the same manic smile Sapnap had seen him wear before he tried to kill Sam.

Dream’s fist slams into Sapnap’s chin and the blaze-born swears he hears his own skull crack. He’s punches so hard that his ears ring and his vision doubles, so when Dream stands he doesn’t know it until he feels himself being kicked repeatedly in the stomach. 

“ You thought you could fucking kill me?!” Dream shouts, his voice changed, “ You think you’re worth something?! Huh?! Is that it??” 

Sapnap curls into a ball and tries to guard himself from the kicks, puts his arm up to shield his face but Dream's foot finds an opening and Sapnap is kicked _hard_ between his eyes. 

“ _Compared to me?!_ ” Dream stomps on Sapnap’s bleeding shoulder, digs his heel into an open wound that makes the younger on the ground groan in pain, “ Compared to me, you’re,” he raises his foot again, slams his heel down on Sapnap’s head, “ **nothing!!** ” 

Sapnap doesn’t move. His body stays tensed but he doesn’t stir when Dream steps away from him slowly, when the crazed man spits an uncomfortable amount of blood to the side and breathes heavily. 

Satisfied with the idea of leaving this body here for someone to find. 

Dream turns around and takes in a reedy breath, his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head and his throat nearly folds in on itself when he takes a painful step forwards. He relishes the feeling of the freezing rain that soothes his burning bruises and cleans his open wounds. He closes his eyes. 

He whips around, catches the netherite blade with two hands and looks Sapnap in the eye. 

“ I told you I’d fucking kill you,” Sapnap spits, his words stained with his own blood, “ If you think,” he pushes Dream back and doesn’t bother seeing how Dream’s hands begin to gush blood, “ that it’d be this easy t’get rid o’me, you're fucking delusional.” 

Sapnap jerks the sword out of Dream’s hands. takes a step back and stares at the smiling man. He’s tempted to cut his head off. It would be easy. 

Dream’s laugh doesn’t sound human. It’s backwards and forwards and the corners of his mouth leak black saliva. Sapnap’s stomach twists into knots and his heart sinks at the sound. He keeps his doubt at bay. 

~~” Why can’t you just tell me what’s up with you? I can’t help you if you’re just gonna keep making stuff up.” Sapnap says, holding Dream’s shoulders, trying to catch his eye. His friend huffs bubbling irritation and looks at Sapnap.~~  
~~” I _am_. I found… it isn’t human, Sapnap, we aren’t the only ones on this server.. there’s something else here with us. I-I don't- didn’t you see how weird Ranboo was acting? Didn’t you see how he kept twitching? And what about that black goo? That’s not normal.”~~  
~~” He’s half enderman half whatever-the-fuck, Dream, of course he isn’t normal.” irritated, frustrated by how his friend keeps lying, Sapnap ends up leaving.~~

“ Someone’s ballsy!” Dream yips, giggling as he opens his arms, blood dripping off of his cut-open hands easily, “ C’mon then! Kill me! You have the upper hand~” 

Sapnap hesitates. Lightning flashes across the sky in blue veins and thunder claps overhead, fades into a long-lasting rumble. Images of Tommy standing alone on a beach in dirty, tattered clothes, of the destroyed community house, of the obsidian wall and the gang of withers flash through his mind all in one moment. His heart hardens. He raises the sword and aims for Dream’s throat. 

The blonde kicks Sapnap’s chest and he’s sent crashing into the thick trunk of an old oak tree. Dream is closing in fast, his eyes are bloodshot and wide and his smile is toothy, black and bloody and he’s sprinting towards Sapnap who stands up on unsteady legs like a deer in headlights. Dream’s fists are glowing. His face is stretching in a grin that is far too wide, it’s unsettling, it scares Sapnap to hell. He can’t see very well, he’s cornered, Dream’s fist accumulates deadly particles that promise death and whistle with heat and he only has a few seconds to think so he holds out his sword, closes his eyes, sets it on fire with his bare hands and swings. 

The sound Dream makes is heartbreaking. 

Sapnap opens one eye after a few seconds, sees blood collecting on his sword, then slowly opens the other. 

Dream is looking down at his own chest, his hands are hovering over the wound trembling and cold and they aren't glowing anymore, they aren’t sickly white or pulsating like the squirming backs of maggots. Slowly, with shaky breaths, Dream looks up from the wound and locks eyes with Sapnap. He looks confused like an abandoned puppy, he looks betrayed and _terrified_ and Sapnap feels his blood run cold. 

**This** is Dream. 

Dream’s knees buckle under his weight and Sapnap moves forward carefully to catch him before he can fall. The blonde’s breathing hitches with unease and he whimpers as Sapnap lowers himself to his knees and gently takes Dream down with him. There’s still black liquid gushing out of the corners of Dream’s mouth and it falls faster than before, leaks down the sides of the man’s neck and falls onto his chest. Sapnap sets Dream down against a tree sitting up. He has a feeling he did the wrong thing. 

“ Sap-” Dream chokes out, his eyes watering, tears streaking down his bruised cheek, “ S-sapnap-” he holds out a hand and Sapnap takes it without thinking. 

“ Dream. Dream, I-” 

Dream’s chest looks like it’s being pulled forwards, his eyes glow, his mouth opens and his throat croaks softly, his slipping grip tightens on Sapnap’s hand. Another body begins to emerge out of Dream’s as if it were Dream’s soul. It’s massive and ugly and it's face is nothing but eyes and one drooling mouth, it clicks and growls and curses in ancient tongue it's protests to what has happened to it, tries to grab Dream’s body again but fails. 

Lightning comes down and zaps it out of existence. 

Dream’s body slumps against the tree trunk again and his eyes are closed. 

“ Dream-” Sapnap starts, his eyes wide as he uses his free hand to pat the man’s cheek, “ Dream!” 

Dusty green eyes flutter open and look at Sapnap. He’s exhausted. He looks like he hasn’t gotten sleep in years. For so long that _thing_ was in control of his body torturing him, isolating him, manipulating him. XD is gone. Dream is free. 

“ S-sapnap, I-It-” he sounds so vulnerable and weak. 

Sapnap should have listened to him all those years ago. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what had just happened. 

“ Dream I’m so sorry- I didn’t- I shoulda listened to you, it’s my fault, I’m sorry, I didn't know, Dream,” Sapnap’s voice shakes, he speaks fast. 

Dream swallows back a sickening amount of blood and blinks slowly, smiling, hanging on as much as he can. Sapnap brings him closer and Dream brings a bleeding hand up to Sapnap’s face. He pats the younger man’s cheek and holds his hand there when he feels Sapnap tilts his head into his bloody palm. 

“ It’s okay. Hey. It’s okay,” Dream wants to cry, he wants to hide his face in Sapnap’s chest and cry, wants to beg for more time, there’s so much he wants to say, “You’re so- saved me, you-” He can’t get it all out, he doesn’t know how to say it. 

Sapnap reads him like a book. He knows what he’s trying to say, so he says it for him. “ Love you, brother.” 

Dream knows that Sapnap will tell everyone about what he saw. He knows that Sapnap will make sure that none of them hate him for what he was made to do and he knows that Sapnap will make sure to tell Ranboo that he’s been set free. He’ll make sure to apologize to everyone on his behalf. Dream knows Sapnap. Knows him better than anyone.  
The storm doesn’t stop. Dream’s eyes are losing their light but they tell Sapnap the same thing. They say ‘I love you too’ and ‘ I’ll miss you’ and Sapnap wants to hear him say those things _so_ badly.

He can tell that Dream is scared. He has every right to be. Sapnap does the first thing that comes to mind. Something that can ease Dream’s nerves. 

“ Hey.. remember when we were kids? A-and- and we’d eat apple pie at the creek every friday?” Sapnap feels his throat heat up and get tight, “ Or when you got sick.. you’d- you’d ask me t’play my violin for you.” Dream’s hand slips down to Sapnap’s bicep and he holds onto the fabric of his shirt gently. He wants Sapnap to keep talking and so he does. 

“ So i’d play you a song ‘til you’d fall ‘sleep… but i’d be too tired t’go home so i'd fall asleep next t’you instead.” 

He wishes he had his violin right now. As stupid as it sounds, he wishes he could play Dream one last song. 

Dream’s hand finally falls. His smile fades. his eyes slide away from Sapnap’s face and look up at the glittering canopy of the most beautiful shade of green Dream has ever seen. He exhales one last time and then his chest stops moving. 

Sapnap is still talking. He doesn't notice until he finishes another short story and when he looks down at Dream’s lifeless eyes, his face is drained of all its color. The younger of the two tries to nudge Dream, tries to get his attention or check if he’s awake but Dream doesn’t move and he doesn’t blink. Sapnap’s face feels hot, his vision is obscured by tears and he brings Dream to his chest, curls into himself and presses his face into the top of Dream’s head. His shoulders shake when he starts to weep, his eyes screw shut and he puts his forehead to Dream’s mumbling that he’s sorry. 

He kisses Dream’s forehead after a few moments of chocked sobbing and apologies and looks forwards at nothing but fog and dirt and tree trunk. 

He feels so alone.


End file.
